


Give Me Your Hand

by ghettoassenglishman



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Boyfriends, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trying to write as much fluff as possible to get over what happened, basically a whole fic on Ian giving Mickey a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey lay inbetween Ian's legs, his back stuck against Ian's chest, his eyes were closed as Ian's hands lightly washed his skin.After a while, silence kicked in, they both embraced their moment alone."</p><p> </p><p>Ian and Mickey have a bath - but obviously that leads to something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> why do I do this?? because I can...and because I have so much free time this week I couldn't resist doing so. I needed some handjoby business to be done, especially in the bath
> 
> prompt me, I don't bite! : im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com

It was the first night in weeks that they actually got a moment alone, something they would never had  _dreamed_ of having looking after a child. Kev had agreed to taking Yevgeny for the night when he had noticed how tired both Ian and Mickey were. Instead of taking advantage of the time for some serious fucking, they both ended up getting into the tub. Mickey lay inbetween Ian's legs, his back stuck against Ian's chest, his eyes were closed as Ian's hands lightly washed his skin. 

 

After a while, silence kicked in, they both embraced their moment alone. Ian's hand aimlessly stroked against the skin of Mickey's thigh, his fingers tracing distant scars that remained there from previous bar fights, or just scruffs they both ended up in. The redhead leaned his chin against the top of Mickey's head, relishing in the fresh smell of the brunette's hair after using some stolen shampoo, that Iggy happened to pick up. 

 

Mickey's humming of gratitude slowly turned into pants once Ian's hand started to reach lower and lower, until the brunette's hips bucked under the water. Ian's wrist pumped a couple of times, slowly stroking against Mickey's dick, the temptation to just turn him around and fuck him, right there. This time he wanted to make it about Mickey, he wanted to thank Mickey, he wanted to show Mickey his own gratitude. The brunette turns his head against his chest, one hand gripping to Ian's leg shielding the side of him, the other gripping to Ian's wrist. “ _F-fuck”_ Mickey mutters, gasping. 

 

Ian continues and soon another the room is full of Mickey's helpless, unravelling grunts and moans that Ian grew hard just hearing. The redheads hand worked its way around his dick, moving fast then slow as Mickey started to give off his own thrusts. They remained silent and for some nonchalant reason, the room grew hotter the more Mickey squirmed against Ian's chest. As Mickey started to grow closer to his climax, Ian trailed kisses from his ear and down his neck, he bit into the skin, sucking a sweet spot just below his ear. Mickey groans louder, biting his lip to keep quiet as Ian makes it his mission to unwind his boyfriend. 

 

Mickey's gasps get sharper and more hard to capture, Ian plants his freehand against Mickey's chest to help him breath, the other moving faster against his dick. Mickey's nails scrap into the skin of the redheads thigh, his teeth biting deep into his bottom lip as he caught up with his release. Ian's kisses began to get rough against his neck, the pressure more rapid against both his neck and stomach. 

 

“ _Fuck,_ Ian.” Mickey whispers, knocking his head back against Ian's pecks as his release finally took over him, his hips tweaked and craved to buckle up a couple more times, Ian finally lets go and threads his hand up Mickey's torso and up to his chin to lift it up. The older boy can hardly breathe, his lips brush against Ian's, gasping for the same air, the redhead finally steadies him into a kiss, one arm protectively wrapped around him. Mickey didn't ever get the concept of kissing until his lips met Ian Gallaghers, now he wondered why the hell he went against it. 

 

Finally, after they both had calmed, Mickey turned his head upwards, smirking at the redhead above who's was still planting kisses against his forehead. “What was that for?” Mickey asked, not complaining, but wondering why Ian's hands felt so intimate this time. 

 

“Because I wanted to, you got a problem with that?” Ian challenges, that dangerous glint that Mickey loved so much clear in his eyes. Despite his sensitivity after recent events, he was still able to breathe out a couple of words. “You seriously asking me that question?” Mickey shot back, smug smile on his lips. 

 

Ian's face splits into a grin, his hand rubbing bubbles against Mickey's face, the brunette splutters and elbows him in the side. “Alright. Alright.” Ian surrenders, pushing Mickey up a little. “Now we gonna get out of this bath, because I'm not bathing in your cum all night, its disgusting.” 

 

“Hey, don't fucking blame me Mr-Handsy.” Mickey grins, feeling proud at the mess he had made. As he sat up to get out, because Gallagher sure could be persistent, Ian pulls him roughly back against his chest. 

 

“I can do disgusting.” Ian softly kisses at his hair, yet again bringing a handful of bubbles and wiping it all over Mickey's face. The old boy yelps, coughing out the sweet tasting, but grim tasting, bubble bath and turns to to tickle the shit out of his little shit of a boyfriend.


End file.
